Not So Bad
by Le-Muffin-of-Death
Summary: You just moved to a new neighborhood. You don't want to be here and would rather mope around all day than explore. Will a certain hamburger lover change your mind? Human names used. CountryxReader AmericaxReader


**AN: My first FanFiction and CountryxReader**

**Please be gentle u.u**

**WARNING: NOT BETA'D. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

You sit down on your bed with a huff, glaring heatedly at the wall. _It's not fair_, you think childishly to yourself, _why did we have to move? _Unfortunately, the wall didn't answer back. You sigh, laying down on your back. You thought over everything that has taken place these last few weeks. Hearing the news about the move...leaving your friends...starting a new school...it just wasn't _fair_.

"It's not that bad," You mock your mother's voice. "You'll make lots of new friends!" You snort, turning on your side. "I don't _want_ new friends..."

You hear the door bell ring and groan. _Great. More new neighbors to congratulate me on being here. _

You lay on your bed a bit longer, closing your eyes and hoping the person would just _go away_.

_Ding-dong~_

_I guess not..._

You grudgingly get up. Your mom and dad aren't here to open the door so it looks like you have to greet the persistent neighbor.

"How may I help you?" You ask with false cheerfulness, hoping they would get the message and _leave. _But it seems you had no such luck. The young blond in front of your door merely grinned, not noticing your ill concealed sarcasm.

"Yo! You're the new neighbor right?" The excited blond practically shouted. You blink your (E/C) eyes in surprise.

"I assume so. This would be rather awkward if you came to the wrong house..."

"So this isn't?" You resist the urge to face-palm. Despite the fact this guy gave off vibes of being an idiot he seemed so adorable with his genuinely confused expression.

"Yes, it is," you answer with a small smile. He whooped, his grin still plastered on his face.

"Good! Welcome the great US of A!" he beamed. "The name's Alfred F. Jones! But everyone calls me Al!"

"I never entered the country," You try and explain. "I just moved here-"

"Want me to show you around?" Alfred interrupted. You frown, fingers tightening around the door frame.

"I'm not supposed to leave the house..."

"It's not that big! You'll be back in a snap! Promise!"

"You don't even know my name," You try and reason, closing the door slowly, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Oh? Then what's your name?"

"O-oh, um, it's (Name)," You stutter out, wanting him to just leave you can continue with your moping.

"(Name)? That's a pretty cool name!" Alfred laughs. "Come on (Name), let's go to the park! It'll be a blast!"

"I'm not supposed to-"

"Back before you know it!" He said, waving his hand in dismissal. "In and out. Simple."

"I just met you."

"So? I just met you. But, that doesn't mean I still don't want to hang out," he said with a wink. A faint blush crept onto your features.

"B-but, I-"

"No 'buts'! Let the hero show you a great time!" Alfred proclaimed, grabbing your wrist and yanking you towards him.

"A-Alfred!" He started to laugh as you trailed behind him, your blush of embarrassment slowly growing brighter.

"It won't be so bad! Trust me, you'll love it!"

* * *

The whole way to the park you internally panicked. _I didn't lock the door! I didn't tell my parents I was leaving! Is the door even closed?! I'm going to get in _so_ much trouble! _You barely registered the sly glances Alfred seemed to send your way, too wrapped up in your inner turmoil.

"We are almost at the park!" he informed you with that ever present grin. You blush, noticing how bright his blue eyes were as they sparkled-

Ugh. Stop. What are you doing?

You mentally berate yourself, cursing you mind and Alfred's adorable-

Nope. Not going to go there.

"Here we are!"

You pause your mental beating to take a look around the park. You expected something super amazing by the way Alfred blabbered on about it, but you were slightly disappointing. The park wasn't very big and had a basic play ground, the only thing that looked remarkable were all the trees, other than that...

On the other side of you Alfred watched your face intently to gauge your reaction.

"Oh..er...it's great-" You gasp. "I-is that a swing set?"

"...Yes...?" You squeal, making a bee-line for the swing-set.

"I love the swings!" You gush, hoping on the seat. "I used to play on the swings all the time!" Alfred shoots you a winning smile, felling accomplished for making your mood brighten.

You kick off and begin to swing, giggling madly as you gain air. This is wonderful! Why did you ever stop using them? The wind tosses your (H/C) hair, but you don't really care. You are having too much fun!

"Wow! Looks like your having a great time!" Alfred commented. You smile widely at him, jerking your head towards the other empty seat.

"Come on! Swing with me!" He grins and happily accepts. Soon you are both laughing loudly, having a contest to see who can swing the fastest or who can swing the highest. After winning him for the fourth time (He claims he allowed you to win because "Heroes can't just win a girl. It ain't right!") you guys just sit, talking as if you had known each other forever.

"So why _did_ you move here?" He asked with that smile that just seems to make your face catch on fire. Maybe you're sick?

"We came because my parents got a new job," You grumble, kicking the gravel beneath your feet with a huff.

"You don't like it here?"

"Well, I don't have any friends. I left all of them at home."

"I'm not your friend?" You look up to see his slightly hurt expression, but it was concealed with a very forced smile.

"I...yes. You are. Thanks for the great time, Alfred." And you meant it.

"Call me Al!" He beams.

"Then call me (Nickname)."

"Cool!" You hop off the seat and gaze in the direction of your house. You_ have_ been here a while. "Come on, I'll take you home, (Nickname)."

"Oh, uh, thanks, Al." Hopefully he didn't notice you blushing.

He grabs your hand and pulls you along with him, but is a lot gentler than before. He slows his pace to match yours as you start to look around the neighborhood. You didn't notice how he smiled before quickly turning his head.

You spot your new house and frown. _I don't want this to end_, you suddenly realize.

"Here we are!"

"Yeah..."

"Is there something wrong?"

You shake your head, reaching for the door knob.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He touches your shoulder lightly to gain your attention. You look back at him and smile nervously.

"When I go to that school we're still going to be friends...right?" He frowns slightly, making your heart plummet.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we? I had an awesome time!" You sigh in relief.

"Thanks...I had a great time too..." He grins again, patting your back affectionately.

"See you later then?"

"Of course!"

He makes his way to leave, but stops. He looks at you for a moment before sucking in a breath and turning around.

"Al? What's-" He kisses your cheek and bolts away from you house. You stand there stunned, your face feeling as though it had just caught on fire. You gape for a moment then stutter out a shout:

"_A-Alfred_?!" You can here his contagious laugh and internally fume.

"See you at school, (Nickname)!"

How dare he? He can't just kiss you! Even if it's just on the cheek! And why did your stomach start to do somersaults? Why are you still blushing? Why-

"(Name)?," Your mother's familiar voice calls. "Where were you, young lady?"

You were in so much trouble.

_Yet, it seemed to be worth it, _you think as you touch your cheek. _Maybe moving here wasn't so bad..._

* * *

**AN: Hopefully it wasn't so bad T^T**

**If you guys liked this would you like more? If so, just PM me a prompt, or drop one off in the review :3**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
